Snorri Whitebeard
Snorri Whitebeard was the eldest son of Grungni and Valaya, and the first High King of the Dwarfs after the departure of the Ancestor Gods. History In year -4421 IC, the 102nd one after Valaya's blessing of Karaz-a-Karak's pillars, Grungni made the Throne of Power and gifted it to his eldest son, Snorri Whitebeard. 302 years later, bereft of their Ancestor Gods for the first time, the Dwarfs named Snorri Whitebeard as their High King. Joining forces with Malekith of the Elves, Snorri led the Dwarfs as they hunted down and destroyed the last Chaos armies that threatened the Old World. Afterwards, trade flourishes with the Elves and the Dwarfs, growing ever richer, found many new strongholds, with Malekith and Snorri becoming fast friends. In -2839 IC, the High Elf Phoenix King Bel Shanaar visited the Dwarf capital stronghold of Karaz-a-Karak, where he was made welcome by the aged but venerable Snorri Whitebeard. According to the hold's Book of Honour, during the visit of the Phoenix King, Bel-Shanaar presented the High King with a single casket of Ellyrion wine, a vintage so rich and precious that the cost of a single glass would bankrupt the average Elf lord. The Dwarf King, keen to show his appreciation, stove in the barrel lid with his axe and guzzled the whole lot in one go, wiping the copious spillage with his beard as his fellow Dwarfs cheered loudly. Quite what the delicate Elven courtiers made of this performance is not recorded. It can only be imagined what the Elf king thought of the dozen barrels of Gutstrangle's Owd Nasty Dwarf Ale and two gallon Dwarf souvenir tankard that he received in return. Nevertheless, the two great kings swore an oath of friendship, and Malekith remained in Karaz-a-Karak as his king's ambassador. For a while Elves and Dwarfs prospered, until the Elves were drawn back to Ulthuan where civil strife was tearing their land apart. After a long a prosperous reign as High King, Snorri Whitebeard died at Karaz-a-Karak, in the company of his friend, the ambassador Malekith. He was buried in a runic coffin and succeeded as High King by his son, Throndik Snorrisson. It's likely that it was during his reign that the Elves decorated the ceiling of the Great Hall of the High King in Karaz-a-Karak with a planetarium of sapphires and diamonds, though no Dwarf will ever speak of this nowadays. It is unlikely he lived long enough to see the souring of the Dwarf-Elf relations that led to the War of Vengeance, since it was Gotrek Starbreaker who sent ambassadors to Ulthuan. Relationship with the White Dwarf }} Shortly before his death, Snorri Whitebeard swore that he would return to aid his people during their time of greatest need. Perhaps because of this, there are rumours that the mysterious White Dwarf is actually Snorri Whitebeard. If this were true, it would mean the White Dwarf is truly an ancestor that somehow managed to transcend the limits of mortality. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (4th Edition). ** pg. 8 ** pg. 18 * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (6th Edition). ** pg. 57 ** pg. 58 * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (7th Edition). ** pg. 16 * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (8th Edition). ** pg. 17 ** pg. 20 * White Dwarf #100 (Spanish edition). ** pgs. 22 * White Dwarf #300 (US edition). ** pg. 96 ** pg. 97 * Grudgelore ** pg. 51 es:Snorri Barbablanca Category:High King Category:S Category:W